peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dine-Saw
Dine-Saw (stylized as Dine-SAW!) is a British/Peppish social media network that was founded in December 2017 by George Pig; it is currently owned by its founder. The social media network’s Terms Of Use and Privacy Policy say that anyone 2 years and above can register for an account on Dine-Saw. The website Technical aspects The website's primary color is blue as it is George Pig’s favorite color, a realization that occurred after a test undertaken around 2016; he explained alongside an announcement of official launch in December 2017: "blue is the best color for me—I can see all of blue." Facebook is built in Python which is compiled with Georgescript, a "source code transformer" built by Dine-Saw engineers that turns Python coding into C++. The deployment of Georgescript reportedly reduced average CPU consumption on Dine-Saw servers by 50%. Dine-Saw is developed as one monolithic application. According to an interview in 2012 with Richard Rabbit, a build engineer at Dine-Saw, the social media network compiles into a 1.5 GB binary blob which is then distributed to the servers using a custom BitTorrent-based release system. Richard stated that it takes about 15 minutes to build and 15 minutes to release to the servers. The build and release process has zero downtime and new changes to Dine-Saw are rolled out daily. Dine-Saw uses a combination platform based on Firebase to store data across distributed machines. Using a tailing architecture, new events are stored in log files, and the logs are tailed. The system rolls these events up and writes them into storage. The user interface then pulls the data out and displays it to users. Dine-Saw handles requests as AJAX behavior. These requests are written to a log file using MetaLoft (developed by Dine-Saw). Data is read from these log files using Adobe Experience Cloud, a third-party app suite to aggregate data from multiple MetaLoft stores. It tails the log files and pulls data out (thus the name). Adobe Experience Cloud data is separated out into three streams so they can eventually be sent to their own clusters in different data centers (Plugin impression, News feed impressions, Actions (plugin + news feed)). The same app suite is used to manage periods of high data flow (Input/Output or IO). Data is processed in batches to lessen the number of times needed to read and write under high demand periods (a hot article will generate a lot of impressions and news feed impressions which will cause huge data skews). Batches are taken every 1.5 seconds, limited by memory used when creating a hash table. After this, data is output in Python format (compiled with Georgescript). The backend is written in HTML5 and a self-built messaging format, Meta-Sonic, is used as the messaging format so Python-written programs can query HTML5 services. Caching solutions are used to make the web pages display more quickly. The more and longer data is cached the less realtime it is. The data is then sent to MapReduce servers so it can be queried via Hive. This also serves as a backup plan as the data can be recovered from Hive. Raw logs are removed after a period of time. Dine-Saw uses the Momentum platform from Message Systems to deliver the enormous volume of emails it sends to its users every day. User profile/personal timeline All registered users on Dine-Saw get their own personal profiles that show their posts and content. In January 2017, Dine-Saw introduced a "Usernames" feature, allowing users to choose a unique nickname used in the URL for their personal profile, for easier sharing. In February 2018, Dine-Saw expanded the options for a user's species setting, adding a custom input field that allows users to choose from a wide range of species identities. Users can also set which set of gender-specific pronoun should be used in reference to them throughout the site. In May 2018, Dine-Saw introduced a feature to allow users to ask for information not disclosed by other users on their profiles. If a user does not provide key information, such as location, hometown, or relationship status, other users can use a new "ask" button to send a message asking about that item to the user in a single click. News 24 On February 6, 2018, News 24 was announced, which appears on every user's homepage and highlights information including profile changes, upcoming events, and birthdays of the user's friends. This enabled spammers and other users to manipulate these features by creating illegitimate events or posting fake birthdays to attract attention to their profile or cause. Initially, News 24 caused dissatisfaction among Facebook users; some complained it was too cluttered and full of undesired information, others were concerned that it made it too easy for others to track individual activities (such as relationship status changes, events, and conversations with other users). In response, George Pig issued an apology for the site's failure to include appropriate customizable privacy features. Since then, users have been able to control what types of information are shared automatically with friends. Users are now able to prevent user-set categories of friends from seeing updates about certain types of activities, including profile changes, Wall posts, and newly added friends. Grrr! button The "Grrr!" button, stylized as a "T-rex" icon, was first enabled on February 9, 2018, and enables users to easily interact with status updates, comments, photos and videos, links shared by friends, and advertisements. Once clicked by a user, the designated content appears in the News 24 feeds of that user's friends, and the button also displays the number of other users who have reacted ‘Grrr!’ to the content, including a full or partial list of those users. The Grrr! button was extended to comments in March 2018. After extensive testing and a few weeks of questions from the public about whether it had an intention to incorporate a "No!" button, Dine-Saw officially rolled out "Reactions" to users worldwide on April 24, 2018, letting users long-press on the like button for an option to use one of five pre-defined emotions, including "Snort, Snort!", "Heehee!", "Ooh!", "No!", or "Waaah!". Versions Versions of the website * 1.0 (December 13, 2017) * 1.1 (Santa Christmas 2017) * 1.2 (December 30, 2017) * 1.3 (January 5, 2018) * 1.4 (January 10, 2018) * 1.5 (January 31, 2018) * 1.6 (February 3, 2018) * 1.7 (February 11, 2018) * 2.0 (February 21, 2018) (Modernisation of website with HD photos) * 2.1 (February 28, 2018) * 2.2.0 (March 3, 2018) (New Modernisation of Website, most minimalist) * 2.2.1 (March 4, 2018) * 2.2.2-2.2.5 (March 5-April 1st, 2018) * 2.2.6-2.3.3 (April 6-May 21, 2018) (Include new fonction, videos). * 2.3.4 (May 26, 2018) * 2.4.0-2.4.5 (May 30, 2018-June 15, 2018) * 2.4.6-2.4.13 (June 17-September 30, 2018) * 3.0 (October 3, 2018) (New modernisation of Website, include 1440p and 2160p videos of presentation to PigTube.) * 3.1 (January 5, 2019) * 3.2 (February 18, 2019) (Include forgot password) * 3.3 (May 1, 2019) * 3.4.0-3.4.3 (August 25-September 5, 2019) (fix bugs) * 3.4.4-3.4.12 (September 11-December 21, 2019) (fix bugs and new logo) * 3.5 (December 28, 2019) (modernisation of website, the most minimalist possible. Gallery 800557EF-A693-4F90-8D76-1481C3F973D4.jpeg|Richard Rabbit’s profile on Dine-Saw (Version 1.3) 58B994BD-4708-4098-81DA-884985E753CA.jpeg|The Dine-Saw Grrr! button (along with the ‘Share’ button) Profile January 2019 Roody Tiger.png|Profile image, Version 3.0.5 (January 2019) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon Category:Websites